New life
by JacobHATER1
Summary: The trials that Bella has to face won't be easy, but Edward and his family will be there for her thru them.
1. Chapter 1

**Telling Charlie.**

Edward and I were driving back to my house to face Charlie. I was terrified, although Edward seemed almost...excited. I've been dreading this moment since the first time Edward showed me the ring.

We pulled into Charlie's driveway. My heart was beating faster and faster, Edward chuckled as he got out of the truck and flashed to the other side to open my door. I took two deep breaths very slowly. Edward pulled me out, his arms around my waist mine around his neck. He pulled me into a hug, I could feel his icy cool breath in my ear.

"Calm down. Everything will be fine," he whispered. All I could manage was long and uneven sigh.

We walked to the front door Edwards hand still around my waist. As we walked into the house, I knew this was this was going to be hard.

"Bells? Is that you Hun?" Charlie called from the kitchen.  
"Yeah Dad, Edward and I are both here."  
"Oh," he said with no enthusiasm what so ever.  
"Dad, we need to talk to you," I somehow managed to say He came out of the kitchen fairly quickly and said:

"Are you okay? You're not hurt are you?" He asked quite honestly though, if I had been I'm sure it would have been no surprise to him.

"No Dad, I'm fine, its just that we need to talk to you," for some reason Edward was being very quiet and I knew if he didn't start talking soon, I was going to go batty!  
So the three of us went into the front room and sat down. Edward and I on the couch and Charlie on the chair.

"Okay. So what's up?" Charlie asked sounding very curious and confused.  
"Well Charlie, I came to ask for your daughter's hand in marriage," Edward said very calmly and elegant. As soon as Edward got about to the 'daughters hand' part, Charlie's eyes shot wide open and immediately I wished Jasper was here to lighten the mood.

"You can't marry her!! She's just a baby!!" He screamed. I'm pretty sure he slipped a couple of profanities in there too.  
He kept going on and on about me being a baby and, before even thinking I was up and out of my seat screaming right back at him.

"I'm eighteen years old! I'm not a baby!" Edward had reached up and squeezed my hand. Probably to tell me to stop arguing and let Charlie cool off, it wasn't working. I was still screaming, Charlie too, both of us adding a 'damn' or a 'hell' (and some others too) in our fight. Then in the middle of our argument, Charlie's mouth dropped wide open, his eyes about to pop out, and he had this facial expression of total extreme shock and a hint of fear. Suddenly I noticed Edward was standing by side (no doubt that he read Charlie's mind and knew exactly what he was about to say) and then Edward quickly started to say something.

"Sir I ---- ," Charlie suddenly cut him off.

Well Bells, are you...are you...?" He started to ask very calmly.  
Edward squeezed my hand a little harder.

"Am I what?" I snapped.  
"Are you... _Pregnant_?" He almost whispered the last word. I flinched when he said it.

"WHAT??? NO!!!" I screeched. He had a sudden flash of relief over his face, then back to being angry.

"Damn it Bella! You're too young to get married and that's the end of it!!" Charlie yelled. I was about to start up again when Edward beat me to the punch, and said:

"Sir I love your daughter with all my heart. I promise I will never let anything happen to her, ever." Edwards voice was so sweet but at the same time very stern. It was at that moment I realized that I did want to marry him, not just so that he would be the one to change me. He loves me, I love him. I truly wanted this as much as he did.  
Charlie's face was red, his jaw was clenched and he was breathing very heavily thru his nose.

The room fell silent for a few minutes.  
During these few moments Edward had placed his hand on my lower back and his other on my arm farthest from him, pulling me into this sort of cuddle hug, -I guess you could call it. Finally Charlie broke the silence.

"Are you sure this is what you want? You kids could be throwing your whole lives away," as he said this my mind suddenly flashed to Renee but, I really did want this.

"Dad, I know this is hard, but you have to trust me. I"ve never wanted anything else in my entire life!" I could feel Edward smile with the sincerity in my voice.

"But ---- ," Charlie started but Edward cut him off, breaking our hug at the same time.

"Sir, I promise that Bella will always have a nice place to live, with food on the table," or blood I thought to myself, ugh how could i think that?? "And warm clothes on her back and I promise I will never leave her... _Again_." He looked at me when he said this and I could tell it was hard for him to say that last part. Just then Charlie took the whole two steps to stand in front of Edward. He was clearly not happy.

"May I please have your daughters hand, Sir?" Then Charlie reached down and grabbed my hand (now noticing the ring on my finger) and Edwards in his other. He slowly lifted them up and placed mine in Edwards palm. Edward intertwined our fingers and then smiled the biggest smile I've ever seen on his face, I could tell that he had been holding it in (probably because he knew Charlie would say yes.)

"Thank you so much Sir." Edward said, and the sincere gratitude in his voice was extremely hard to miss.  
I leaned up and hugged Charlie as tight as I could and whispered to him

"Thank you so much! I love you Daddy!" All this time I hadn't realized that I was crying. At first it was out of frustration but then gratitude. Then he pulled me away and Edward pulled me in wiping the tears off my cheek with his thumb. Then Charlie broke this short silence. He looked completely angry and looked at Edward straight in the eyes and said:

"If you ever hurt my baby, I promise I _will_ hurt you."

"Of course. Although I know that's one thing you won't ever have to worry about that." Edward said as he hugged me tighter.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey sorry it took so long for this chapter but i needed my "editor" to take a look at it.**

**Let me know how it is!!**

**Official **

I knew Charlie wasn't happy with us, I was kind of worried about later this evening when I came back alone to sleep and everything. (even though I really wouldn't be alone) I was mostly worried that he would try to convince me not to marry Edward._ 'Try not to think about it'_ I told myself over and over again.

Edward and I told Charlie I'd be home in a little while, that we were going to tell Esme and Carlisle (even though they probably already know, thanks to Alice.)

Charlie saw us out and shut the door behind us. We walked up to the truck, Edward put his hands on my hips before opening my door. He kissed me very passionately before speaking.

"Did you really mean that? I mean about really wanting this?" He asked already knowing it was true, due to the fact I cant lie.

"Psh, no! I'm just in it for the new car," I teased.

He smiled my favorite crooked smile. "Oh, so you do want a new car?"

I rolled my eyes, "Of course," I said sarcastically. We got in the truck (he insisted on driving) and drove to his house, of course when we got up to the house Alice was jumping up and down in front of the door. Edward opened my door and pulled me out.

Alice was jabbering about the wedding, I tried not to listen, but every once in a while I'd hear her say something crazy she was planning.

"Ugh!! Please PLEASE, no doves!!!" I whined.  
"Why not?? Its very classy," she agued.  
"Well maybe I don't want classy! I want _small and quiet_," I complained.  
"But ---," she started to say, but Edward cut her off quickly.  
"If Bella doesn't want the damn doves, than no doves," he said very sternly. "After all it is _her_ wedding," he said this with a smug smile, and thankfully it worked. Alice had given up for now.

When we finally got inside Esme was standing right inside the doorway. She gave me the biggest hug I've ever had! She whispered in my ear,

"We're so happy you'll officially be a part of our family."

Tears flooded my eyes, I couldn't respond. It meant so much to know that at least some people were happy for Edward and I. (unlike Charlie)

We talked to Edwards family for the rest of the night. They all thought Charlie's thinking I was pregnant was hilarious, especially Emmett of course. At about 10:30 I said goodnight to everyone and Edward took me home (even though we had my truck.)

"I'll see you upstairs," Edward promised as I was getting out. I just smiled, still worried about Charlie and slid out of the seat. "And Bella?" I turned to look at him, "everything's going to be fine," he smiled a very soft sweet smile, which I returned, trying to make mine match his.

I shut the trucks door and walked up to the house, I took one deep breath before walking in. Charlie was sitting there on the arm of the couch.

"Hey sweetie," he said when I walked in.  
"Hey Dad." "Did you talk to Edwards Family?" "Yeah, everyone is super excited. Esme and Alice especially," I said very matter-of-factly.  
Charlie stood up walked over and hugged me and said: "So am I Bella... so am I." "Thanks Dad," I whispered, tears streaming down again.

---

The next morning, after Charlie went to work, Edward and I went downstairs. I popped a couple of pop tarts in the toaster and went to the phone and dialed Renee's number. Edward put my pop tarts on a plate for me and set them on the table and sat down and pulled me onto his lap, I snuggled into his chest.

Finally someone answered the phone.

"Hello?" The voice on the other end said.  
"Hi Phil, is my mom there?" "Oh yeah Bella, just a second," Phil said.  
"Hey Bella! How are you sweetheart?" Renee asked.  
"Oh I'm good. But hey I got some really good news!" I said very ecstatically.

Renee gasped, "OH! Are you moving here to Florida??" The excitement in her voice was what I was hoping to hear -just not about moving to Florida.

I laughed, "No. But its just as important!" "Oh," she sounded slightly disappointed, but jumped back to excited. "What is it??" "Well, Edward and I are---," she cut me off.  
"OH MY GOSH!!! Phil come here! This is so exciting! I'm so happy for you two! Yeah Bella's engaged! Yeah... Of course to Edward, who else?" She was practically screeching, she was so happy! Which was very comforting.

A few weeks later...(Saturday)

I woke up to Edward kissing my forehead, quite a nice way to wake up actually.

"Mmm..." I murmured groggily.  
"I'm sorry I didn't mean to wake you," he said very quietly.  
"It's no big deal," I said thru a yawn. He chuckled, "Charlie's downstairs fixing you breakfast. I think I'll go home and get cleaned up okay?" "Sure. You're coming back with Alice at noon, right?" I asked while stretching.  
"Yeah, I'll be here," he leaned over and kissed my forehead. "I'll see you in a little bit." He kissed me again, on the lips this time.  
"Bye, love ya!" I whispered as he pulled away.  
"Love you too. Bye," and he was gone.

I went downstairs to eat with Charlie, he hadn't waited for me, he was there in his chair at the table.

"G'morning!" Charlie said.  
"Yeah, right back at ya," I said with a wink, he chuckled.

I went to the stove and dished out some eggs and sausage and when I turned around I noticed the clock on the microwave, it was already 10:37! Edward and Alice would be here soon! --We made plans to get together with Alice to go over decorations. It was my idea, I didn't want her to go too overboard.

I hurried and ate so I could take a shower and get cleaned up.

"You remembered that Edward and Alice are coming over to go over wedding stuff, right?" "Oh... Yeah, of course," Charlie said -not very convincingly.  
"Okay. Well I'm going to go take a shower n'stuff," as soon as I got up the phone rang, I answered. Charlie got up and took my plate from me (since I was sort of occupied.)

"Hello?" I said.  
"Bella?" The voice on the other end said. It was Billy Black.  
"Hey Billy, let me get Charlie for you." "Well, actually I needed to talk to you," he said. He sounded a little worried.  
"Oh! Okay what's up?" "Well, first congrats on your big day," he said.  
"Aw, thanks Billy," I said, really wanting him to get to the point.  
"Okay well, the reason I'm calling is... I was... Well three days ago Jacob left and I thought he went out with his buddies but... Its been three days. So I was just wondering if you'd seen him or he came to see you or something?" He truly sounded worried sick. "Oh no that's awful! But no, I haven't seen Jake in a long time." _Oh no,_ I thought _where would he be?_ _And why didn't he tell Billy?_ _He always tells Billy everything_.  
"Alright, thank you Bella. If you see him let me know." "Of course. Goodbye Billy," but he had already hung up.

I told Charlie what was going on, he was worried too.

I went up stairs and took a shower and got dressed all the while thinking of Jacob. _Ugh! Why... where... UGH!!_ Just as I had finished brushing my teeth there was a knock at the door.

"DOOR BELLA!" Charlie called.  
"Coming!" I yelled back, skipping down the stairs.

I skipped to the front door and opened it.

"Hey sweet----," I started to say but froze in shock.  
"Hey Bella. I need to talk to you." "JACOB???"


	3. Chapter 3

**heres my next chapter! Enjoy!! (Please please please tell me honestly what you think!! if it sucks, tell me! if it rocks please tell me) **

**Thanks!!**

**----**

**What??**

"Bella? Sweetheart?" Edwards sweet, sweet voice sounded, a little panicked with a slight hint of frustration.

"Hmmm," I answered as best I could. Why did the back of my head hurt so horribly? It must've all been a dream, _Thank goodness,_ I thought to myself, _Jacob showing up would've made things so complicated._

Edward spoke again, "Oh thank heaven," he whispered. He kissed my cheek, "You're luck this time, Dog," he said under his breath clearly not talking to me this time.  
"No," I murmured, slowly opening my eyes.  
"Shh, its ok honey," Edward whispered.  
"Hey Bella! Long time, no see huh?" Jacob said.  
It took me a minute to answer, "Jacob, how could you do that to Billy?!" I said as sternly as my partial incoherency would let me. I started to sit up, Edward helped me.

"I know. I'll talk to him later, right now I'm here to talk to you," Jacob said serious now.  
"MmmHmm," I mumbled not really believing that he would go back and talk to Billy, "Wait, where's Charlie?" "Don't worry Bella, he's in the kitchen on the phone with Billy," came the sweet high pitched voice from the other side of the room, Alice.

"Okay. Wait, what happened?" I asked rubbing the back of my head.  
"You fainted," Edward told me with a smile pulling up on the corners of his mouth.  
"Oh, well it _was_ a bit of a shock," I looked over at Jacob. "Okay, what do you need?" I asked slightly curious now.

"Cant I talk to you... Ya know... _Alone_," he said gesturing towards Edward and Alice.  
Edward squeezed my hand, he looked up at me with worry in his eyes. Still holding Edwards gaze I answered Jacob.

"No," I looked back at Jacob, "Edward and Alice stay," I felt Edward sigh in relief.  
Jacob glared at Edward, "Fine, have it your way." Just then Charlie came back into the room.

"Okay, I told Billy you'd go see him once you were thru here," Charlie said to Jacob.  
"Okay, sounds good," Jacob cleared his throat, "Charlie, do you think... Maybe we could have a few minutes?" "Oh, yeah... Of cour--," I cut him off.  
"No, that's okay you can stay Dad," I said still looking at Jacob. He let out a long sigh, I felt kind of bad but I knew he and Edward couldn't get into a fight if Charlie was sitting here with us.

"Okay," Charlie said, then went and sat on the floor sort of in front of the chair. (where Alice now sat)

"Alright, go ahead Jacob," I said.  
He sighed again, " 'Kay," he practically whispered. Edward who had been kneeling in front of the couch (facing me) shifted so he was now sitting beside me.  
Jacob started pacing, and talking just to me, almost as if no one else was in the room.

"Okay, Bella... I know you're marrying _him_ in just a couple of weeks but YOU CANT!!" He yelled

I couldn't believe he just said that, with everyone (especially Charlie) still in the room! Now I know I should've let him have his way and let everyone leave. I still couldn't respond, neither could anyone. He continued, only he moved now he was sitting on the other side of me. I stared at him in partial shock, however, I knew this was going to happen.

"You cant marry _him_, you _have_ to marry me!" "MARRY YOU?!?!" I yelled. By this time I was standing up, Jacob followed shortly after.

"How can you do this Jacob?? How can you just walk in here and tell me something like that??" I screamed.  
"Bells I know you don't want this just as much as me!" Jacob argued.  
"What the hell are you talking about?? I made my choice a long time ago!!" _Oh crap_, I thought, I had started crying. (angry tears)

"I know you love me more than that stupid ---" "NOW THAT'S ENOUGH!!" Charlie boomed, as he shot up onto his feet, "You _will _not come into my home and insult my family and soon to be family." Charlie sounded and looked so angry he was going to explode. I don't blame him.

Jacob ignored him, "You cant Bella please," he seemed like he was begging.  
"Why Jacob? Tell me why I cant marry Edward?!" I screamed, suddenly I felt his icy, flawless hand in mine.

"Because," he hesitated, "because _I_ love you." "Oh please Jacob! You just hate it when I'm happy don't you?" I accused.  
"NO that's not it at all!" He yelled. -Then a shiver pulsed thru his body. Not good.

I looked down at my feet and folded my arms across my chest, "I think its time for you to leave Jacob," surprisingly it didn't hurt to say this, I thought it might.  
He stared at me, almost in horror.

"NOW, Jacob!" Charlie said pointing to the door.  
Jacob glared at me, "Goodbye Bella," he said in a harsh tone. He turned and left.

Edward held me very close. Alice jumped out of her seat and ran over to us and hugged me. She didn't speak, she didn't have to. Charlie was the first to say something.

"I'm so sorry that happened Bella, Edward, and I'm sorry you had to see that Alice." "It wasn't your fault Charlie," Alice's angelic voice sang.  
"I know but it wasn't any of yours either," Charlie answered.  
"I cant believe he actually did that!" I was still crying, of course, though I was trying hard to stop, remembering that promise I made myself a long time ago, to, _never make Edward see me shed another tear for Jacob Black._ I'd already broken it twice, I don't intend to break it ever again.

"Its all over now," Edward whispered in my ear.  
"I know ," I said wiping my eyes with my shirt sleeve. "So should we go over some plans?" I asked trying to change the subject.  
"Are you sure?" Edward asked, clearly shocked.  
"Sure, why shouldn't we?" I asked really hoping every one would understand it was a rhetorical question.  
Charlie smiled at me. Alice beamed and Edward, looked very confused but shook it off quickly. We all (Except Charlie) went in and sat down at the kitchen table.

------

Alice had decided that we go over the wedding cakes, she brought pictures so we could choose.

"Oh wow. This ones beautiful," I said. I looked at Alice, "how much?" "Oh well, that ones not very expensive at all," she didn't look at me.  
"Alice, how much?" I asked again.  
"It doesn't matter, Esme said she wanted to buy the cake, I showed her all these photos and prices and she said she's fine with whatever you want," she looked at me this time. _Why is it so damn hard to argue with Alice??_

"Alice, I don't want this wedding to cost a million dollars!" "Oh Bella, don't worry I'll keep it slightly under a million," she teased.  
"Alright," I smiled, "I like this one." I pointed to my favorite one. It was a three layer, with white frosting and tiny colored dots (of whatever you wanted) on it. On the top, rather than the traditional Bride and Groom, were the husband and wife's initials in calligraphy letters.

"Okay, Perfect! But I also need to know your colors," Alice said, looking at me with raised eyebrows.

"Colors?" I asked.  
Alice sighed, "Colors, ya know for your flowers and your accent pieces on the tables and the dots on your cake. So what are your colors?" "Um... Well how many do I need to pick?" I asked feeling a little dumb.  
"Normally, there's about 2-3," she responded.  
"Okay... Well I like blue and red." She looked at me like she was going to puke. Edward started laughing.

"Bella," she whined, "you have to pick _contrasting colors_." "Oh. Then how about, Navy blue and white?" "Much better!" Alice sighed in relief.  
Edward was still laughing but not as hard as a few seconds ago, he leaned over and kissed my cheek.

"I love Navy blue," He smiled my favorite crooked smile. I returned the smile. I looked up into his eyes, there was no warm butterscotch color, they were a deep black.

I leaned onto his shoulder, "You need to hunt," I whispered.  
He chuckled, "How on earth am I supposed to leave you after what just happened today?" "Edward, I don't want you to suffer," I said looking back into his eyes.  
"I wont be suffering if I'm with you." "Oh Edward c'mon! I know you need to go hunting soon, You haven't gone in forever!" Alice chimed in. "I'll even stay with Bella tonight. In fact if it would make you feel better, I'm sure Charlie would let her stay at our house." I looked back to him with pleading eyes. He looked down at our hands as I intertwined our fingers.

Edward exhaled while speaking, "Okay." Alice squealed in excitement, "Charlie?" She called. Within seconds Charlie was there.  
"Yeah? Did you guys need something?" He asked.  
"Yeah, um, Edward and Carlisle are going camping this weekend. They're leaving this afternoon and coming back Monday morning so, Esme and I were wondering if Bella could stay over at our place?" "Yeah, sure, I mean if you want to Bells," he looked at me.  
"Yeah I would, I would really like that."

When we were thru looking at cakes and things, Alice and I went upstairs to get my things. When we came downstairs, Charlie and Edward were watching a football game on T.V. Edward got up and met us at the bottom of the stairs. He took my back-pack from me, we all said goodbye to Charlie and left.

When we pulled up to the house Edward asked Alice if he and I could have a minute to ourselves, she agreed and took my things and went into the house.

"You're not being held hostage this time," He stated, "You can go back to Charlie's house if you want." "I know, but maybe I want to have a girls night... This time," I flashed him a smile. He smiled back, and leaned in and kissed me. It wasn't one of his careful kisses, it had a very passionate edge to it. Once he pulled away (giving me a chance to breathe) he moved to my neck, giving me goose-bumps all down my spine. However, this kiss got me thinking (which was very hard to do while Edward was dazzling me.) sudden fear shot thru me making me rigid, Edward froze on my neck.

"Is everything alright?" He whispered.  
"You're coming back, aren't you?" I whispered back. He moved from my neck, now looking at me with a very puzzled look on his face, "Of course. Why wouldn't I?" "I don't know, you're just acting so..." I was searching for the right word, "Forward?" His sudden laughter shocked me. I stared at him confused. "Well you're not the only one who likes to break the rules." He smiled. I sighed, thoroughly relived.

He got out of the car and flashed to the other side to open my door. Carlisle, Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie, Esme and Alice walked out of the house, we walked over to them. Each one of the girls hugged their man.

"We'll probably be back early tomorrow morning okay?" "I thought Alice said you weren't coming back till Monday," I said.  
"Again, you're not the only one who likes to break the rules," He chuckled.  
"Okay," I said standing on my tip-toes to kiss him. "I'll miss you," I whispered. He wrapped his arms around my waist.

"I miss you already," He whispered in my ear, and then they were gone.

---

**Okay PLEASE let me know what you think!!! **

**P.S. the reasoon Alice didn't mention Rosalie, Emmett and Jasper to Charlie is cuz they're supposed to be away at college!**


	4. Chapter 4

**hey! sorry this one took so long... and its way short. i was having writers block! ;) but anyway... here it is!!**

**Vegas**

"So," I said to Alice, "What do you want to do?"

"Um," she eyed me suspicously, "how about we go for a ride!" she said with an evil grin.

I smiled, " As long as we get to take the Porsche."

Alice squeeled, jumping up and down, "We'll be back later!! Love ya Rose, Esme!" She grabbed my wrist and dragged me over to the garage.

We got in (i fastened my seat belt), she peeled out on the gravel drive, she giggled.

"So where are we going?" I asked.

"How about," she hesitated, "Californa!"

I laughed, "do you really think we could get to California and back in one night?"

She looked annoyed, "Well, its only 3:00 (pm) right now! I most certainly _do_ think we can get back before the boys!!"

"Alright as long we're back _before_ them."

We drove in silence for a while, just listening to the purr of the engine.

"So, what are we gonna do in Cali?" I finally asked.

"Well the shopping is good!" She said, thoroghly ecstatic.

"Okay sounds fun!" I noticed Alice eyeing me suspiciously again. "What??" I asked confused.

"Its nothing, which is whats weird," she said.

"What? So i cant be fun sometimes?" I looked at her, she gave me one of those '_Yeah right'_ looks. "Oh c'mon Alice, so i want to change my attitude, and actually have fun. Is that so wrong?"

"Well i guess not! So are you hungry?" She asked, changing the subject.

"A little," I addmitted.

"Well we're in Vegas, what do you feel like?"

"We're in Vegas ALREADY???" I asked disbelieving, but then saw all the lights on the strip. "Wow."

Alice giggled, "yeah, i told you we'd be fast."

"Wow," was all i could say again.

"Okay, so how about... oooh Italian."

"Sure," I mummbled.

We -- well, _I_ ate, then we got back in the porsche and we were on our way to California. I was SO happy to get my (and Alices) mind of f wedding plans, for at least a weekend.

"So... What are we going to shop for?" I asked, honestly curious now.

"I don't know, what do you wan--," She stopped herself, "sorry i forgot you don't like shopping."

"Well, i have a little confession to make," I said looking down at my hands.

"What??? Do tell!!!" Alice half-shouted.

"I_ , love_, shoe shopping!" I looked at her with an innosent look.

"Oh my goodness!! I thought shoe shopping was your least favorite!" She squeeled.

"Only when its for other people, not when its for _me_." I said feeling a little greedy.

Alice laughed, "thats funny! Ya know what?"

"What?" I asked.

"Why don't we just shop here, instead of L.A. the yhave a nice mall just around the corner here."

"Okay! Sounds good!" To be honest, i was happy to not be so far away from home.

We were shopping for what seemedlike a lifetime! But surprizingly i had tons of fun! After, we went to the food court to get (me) a smoothie. Alice and i were sitting at a table, laughing about some leperd print pajama bottoms she'd bought for me, when all of a sudden Alice got that strange look on her face and was staring at some far away objact or place.

"Alice?" I whispered. After afew minutes of her staring off into space, she finally came to.

"Oh my gosh!" Alice shrieked.

"What?? What did you see?" I asked a little frantic.

"Micah!!" She squeeled, clearly thrilled.

"What? Whose Micah?"

"He's a friend of mine, from before i met the Cullens!" She said looking around the large food court.

"He's here?" I said looking around the room too.

"Uh-huh, I haven't seen him in about 25 years! I'm so gld he remembered me!"

"What does he look like?"

"Well, he's got black hair, and ---," Someone cut her off.

"Alice!! I haven't seen you in forever!" I looked up to see a beautiful boy with longer black hair, he was tall and had the most gorgeous eyes! All the vampires i'd ever seen had either Red eyes, (the human blood drinkers) or the wonderful Butterscotch color (the "Vegitarians") but not this one. He had Brown eyes, but not like normal _peoples _Brown eyes, but they were more of a creamy milk chocolate color. Amazing.

"Micah!!" Alice jumped from her seat and wrapped her arms around to hug him, "Its been so long!! I'm so glad you remembered me!" She said breaking thier hug. They just talked and reminised for a few minutes. Finally i cleared my throat.

"OH!!" Alice squeaked, "I'm sorry. Micah, this is Bella, Edwards fiance." She told him. He turned to me, those beautiful eyes piercing.

"Hello, its very nice to meet you."

Oh my goodness, GORGEOUS!! "Its nice to meet you too," I mummbled.

He sat down at our table and we all talked and laughed for almost an hour, when they anounced over the loud speakers that the mall was closing in ten minutes. _Oh my gosh!! its 10 o'clock already??_ I thought to myself.

"Oh darn it! we have to get back home now, the boys will be home soon," Alice stated.

"Okay, heres my number, call me sometime," Micah said as he handed her a piece of paper. "Hey, I'll walk you to your car."

"Great!" Alice squeeled.

Alice and I grabbed our bags and we all walked to the car.

Alice opened the trunk and placed her bags inside. Micah walked her to her door, they hugged and said goodbye, while i put my bags in. Alice got in the porsche. i started for my door, Micah beat me there.

"It was wonderful to have met you, Bella."

"It was great to meet you too!" I said. He stared deeply into my eyes, I felt... strange. My eyes closed involentarily, My breathing became heavy, i was (again involentarily) starting to lean forward, towards him. I felt him breathing in my face, I wanted to kiss him, _wait! What?? What's happening?? Kiss me!! No, STOP!! Snap out of it!!!_

"Bella!!" It was Alice. I jumped, this pulled me out of my... my... trance, I guess.

I gasped, noticing how close i was to Micahs face. "Oh my gosh!!!" I said mostly to myself. I got into the car as fast as i could. Moisture flooded my eyes, the sobs started to come.

"How-could I-do-that?? Why-did-I-do-that??" I said still talking to myself, as Alice sped away.

"Calm down Bella. Its okay, it wasn't your falt."

**hey sorry again! Let me know what ya think. :)**


End file.
